


Lock Your Door

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Language, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, SPN - Freeform, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, cas, castiel - Freeform, meg - Freeform, meg masters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You and Cas finally have some alone time, only to be interrupted by Meg. But rather than let her ruin your private time, you have her join.





	Lock Your Door

Your head fell back and your arms wrapped around the back of Castiel’s neck as you rocked your hips back and forth, up and down and swiveled them slightly with his cock inside you. He squeezed your hips as he sat there while you rode him, and as you moaned they slid up your back and pulled you close.

Your breasts pressed into his bare chest and he took the opportunity to bite your neck while he groaned from the feeling of your tight pussy wrapped around his cock. Your knees slid on the bed, spreading your legs apart even further and helping you sink down onto him even more.

His cock bottomed out inside of you and you let out a whimper as he laid you back and adjusted himself so that he was on his knees and trying his damnedest to bury himself in your pussy even deeper.

“ _So fucking tight.._ ” He breathed as you felt your face turn bright red. You reached up to wipe off the thin layer of sweat that had formed on your forehead.

You and Castiel had wasted no time - almost completely skipping foreplay as you were both desperate to be this close. It was the first time you’d had your own motel room in weeks, and neither of you wanted to waste a second.

“ _Mmm, I don’t want this to end baby_.” you moaned as he pulled out just before slamming back into you - causing you to cry out.

“You two should really check the lock on the door before you start goin’ at it.” both of you looked towards the door to see Meg standing there, her arms crossed - causing your heart to sink. Of course she was here.

“How long have you been standing there?” Castiel asked as he pulled out of you and sat back before pulling the blanket over you both.

“Oh don’t stop on my account, I was just starting to get worked up.” She tilted her head and uncrossed her arms.

You swallowed thickly as you sat up, not bothering to pull the blanket up over your chest as one thought crossed your mind. One thought you knew you shouldn’t be having. You licked your lips as you glanced back at Cas before looking at Meg.

As you made eye contact with her your hand travelled under the blanket and gripped onto Cas’ cock, which was still hard and wet with your slick - and that only confirmed that he had the same thought as you. He leaned forward as you stroked him, supporting himself on his hands as he leaned into kiss you. Your lips moved in sync with his as you laid back on the bed again, encouraging him to toss the blanket to the side.

“You’re sure?” He asked you, and you just smirked.

“I see the way you look at her sometimes, and I can’t blame you-” you leaned up and bit his bottom lip into your mouth and sucked lightly for a moment before letting go- “ _of course I’m sure._ ”

Without having to be told twice Castiel sat back up and waved Meg over. She was already half undressed, only needing to shed her shirt, bra, and panties before joining the two of you.

Castiel thought he would get the first taste of Meg, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. You sat up and as you laid your eyes on her body, you knew that you were getting that first taste.

Luckily for you, she sat down on the bed in front of you, leaving Cas behind you and giving you the chance to get up on your hands and knees. You crawled over to her, giving Cas a good veiw of your ass as you pressed your lips against Meg’s.

Her kisses were soft for a demon, you were surprised. Her tongue moved against yours just as softly as her lips moved, making you crave more. You sat back on you knees and grabbed her legs, pulling her down so that you could lay on top of her. You pulled back and turned to look at Cas, who was now just leaning back against the headboard, slowly stroking his cock - and very much enjoying the view.

“You gonna leave me hangin’ here?” Meg asked, and you turned back around and moved one of your legs over hers, leaving the other between her thighs as you leaned down and kissed her neck. You pushed up with your knee and smiled with the skin of her neck between her teeth as she gasped quietly, trying to grind down onto you. You made your way down on her, taking one of her nipples into your mouth and sucking gently - making her even needier.

You lowered your hips and sat up a moment later, taking a second to twist one of her nipples between your fingers as you lifted her thigh up. You bit your lip as your pussy touched hers, both of you hot and wet and in need of friction. You removed your hand from her breast and reached down to spread the lips of your sex and hers so that your clits could brush against each other. You looked back at Cas and rolled your hips - moaning as your pussy throbbed with the need for release.

Meg whimpered and before you looked back at her she had maneuvered so that you were now on your back, in the same position as before, only now she was on top as she thrusted, having you begging in no time. She leaned down and grabbed your wrists, pinning them up above your head as she looked up at your angel.

“Wanna get in on the action here Clarence?” Meg breathed and while she was distracted you wiggled out of her grasp and as if on queue, Castiel helped you pin her down on her back.

“You have no idea.” Cas said as he moved up to crash his lips into hers while falling down next to her on the bed. You settled between her legs and lifted one of them up to rest over Cas’ thighs while you pushed the other to the side. You practically drooled from at the site of her pussy, small and tight, and you couldn’t hold yourself back as you leaned down and began kissing and sucking at her inner thighs. She squirmed under your touch as your hand reached around the back of her thigh and gripped onto Cas’ cock.

You stroked him as your lips brushed over Meg’s sex, and you could no longer help yourself as your tongue darted out and licked a stripe up from her entrance to her clit, enjoying the way her body shuddered from your touch. You looked up to see Cas massaging her breasts roughly as he kissed her neck, as he sucked on what he discovered to be her sensitive spot.

“ _Ahh, fuck-_ ” She moaned as you circled her clit with your tongue, humming as you sucked her bud into your mouth. Tasting her was something you’d thought about before, but to actually be doing it was another story.

You stroked Castiel at the same speed your tongue moved on Meg, drawing out moans from both of them. You knew there was a lot more fun in store for the three of you but you wanted to make both of them come at least once first.

You didn’t expect Meg to fall apart so soon. Her hands smoothed down her body and threaded into your hair, gripping tightly and pulling you into her even more. You responded by thrusting your tongue into her entrance. You felt yourself grow even wetter as you licked up her own wetness and tasted her walls - enjoying the convulsions her body body made with each torturous swipe of your tongue.

“ _Oh- don’t you stop!_ ” she mewled and your free arm wrapped around her thigh, and you listened to Cas groans grow louder as you pumped him faster.

You glanced up as your nose brushed against Meg’s clit to see your angels mouth firmly planted on hers, both of them breathing heavily and their bodies jerking. You flattened your tongue against Meg’s pussy once more before her hips bucked up and she came - crying out your name as she clenched around your tongue. At the same time, your hand that was pumping Cas became wet with his hot cum.

You made sure everyone was finished before you sat up on your knees and looked down at the two of them, your face wet with Meg’s slick.

“You look proud of yourself.” Cas said as you sat back on your heels, leaning down and grabbing the blanket that had been shoved to the side and wiping your hand on it.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” You smiled as Cas sat up and crashed his lips into yours, guiding you back down onto the bed so that your head rested on the pillow. He moved down to kiss your neck for a moment while his hand traced its way over your body, leaving goosebumps behind.

He didn’t stop moving down until his fingertips were teasing at your clit, and your legs spread wide to welcome any and all friction there was to be offered. Just seconds later you felt soft lips kissing your inner thighs, and you moaned into Cas’ mouth as Meg’s fingers were entering your soaking wet pussy while Cas kept working your clit. Your hips bucked as she curled her fingers inside you, and you felt Cas’ cock begin to harden again as it rested against your thigh.

Castiel worked his lips down a ways until he was able to nip at your breasts. Your body growing closer and closer to orgasm as you looked down at the two of them, Cas taking a nipple into his mouth and Meg making eye contact with you, flashing her eyes black for a moment and making your heart jump in your chest.

Meg slipped a third finger into your entrance and Castiel added just a bit of pressure - causing you to whimper. You tried to thread your fingers into Cas’ hair but his grace –or Meg’s demon powers, you weren’t entirely sure, nor did you care– pinned both of your arms up above your head. You felt your belly tightening as both of them worked you over and as Meg brushed her fingers up against your g-spot just as Castiel circled your clit again, you felt precum leaking from his cock against your thigh while you came.

You whined and bit your bottom lip into your mouth as they rode you through your pleasure. Your body writhed and your toes curled as you became lightheaded. You could hear your own blood pumping through your veins and a pounding in your head as you were brought higher and higher. You heard Meg giggle as Cas sucked harder on your nipple while one of his free hands massaged your other breast.

“ _F-fuck_.” you mewled as you began to come down, and finally you were allowed to move your arms. You sat up and looked at the two of them - your vision blackening slightly from the rush you’d just had.

They both removed themselves from you and you sat up on your knees. You reached out for Meg and pulled her in, crashing your lips into hers. She then reached for Cas’ arm and tugged to bring him forward as well. It wasn’t a second later and your lips were also on Castiel’s. The three of you rolled your tongues together and your lips were moving all over the place. You weren’t sure how exactly making out with two others was working out so well, but it was. You couldn’t help yourself as you reached up and brushed your thumb against Meg’s nipple - drawing out a moan from her. You squeezed her breast while Castiel reached down with both hands and dipped his fingers into Meg’s sensitive folds, and yours.

With your other hand you reached down to stroke his cock only to find Meg already doing so. You moaned as their lips moved against yours and you slid your hand down to gently massage Cas’ balls. It was a mess of hands everywhere and moans and the erotic sounds of wetness filling the room but you couldn’t have been having a better time.

Without warning, Castiel wrapped his arms around both of your waists and twisted so that he could fall back on the bed, bringing you both with him. You immediately felt the need to taste him, and evidently Meg had the same idea.

You both made your way down his body, kissing and licking - your tongues occasionally meeting, causing you both to stop and crash your lips into each other’s. Eventually, you both made it down to Castiel’s throbbing cock. Working together, you licked up the base of his erection and Meg left open mouth kisses near the tip. When your tongues met again, you kissed her briefly before both of you moved your tongues up and down Cas’ cock together, at the same time.

She moved down to suck his balls into her mouth while you sucked in the tip. It didn’t take long before you took his length all the way in and started bobbing your head.

Cas groaned from feeling two mouths on him at the same time, but before he got too close he urged both of you to sit up. You looked back at Meg and both of you knew what you both wanted to do next.

“Meg. Ride him.” you said breathlessly.

“ _Mmm_ , finally-” She smirked as you moved out of the way and watched her climb up onto your angel and straddle him- “you ready, feathers?”

You watched Castiel respond by grabbing her hips and guiding her up as she brought his cock to her entrance. He slammed her down on him without warning and she cried out as he filled her.

“ _Don’t call me feathers._ ” He growled. You bit your lip as you watched her begin to bounce up and down on him. You never imagined that seeing someone –especially a demon– fucking your boyfriend would be so hot; but your breath hitched and all you could do was lean back and reach down between your legs to touch yourself.

Castiel looked over as he dug his fingertips into Meg’s hips, repeatedly driving her down onto his cock- “Come sit on my face.”

You smiled at him and looked up at Meg who reached out to help you balance yourself as you straddled Cas’ head. Facing her, you laced your fingers with hers as she bounced and soon enough Castiel’s arms were wrapped around your thighs as he buried his face into you.

“ _Ohh, Cas!_ ” you cried out as his tongue circled your clit before he moved back and thrusted it into your entrance.

You let go of Meg’s hands and leaned forward, resting your hands on Cas’ chest while he went back to flicking at your clit with his tongue. Meg leaned forward as well as she moved her ass up and down. Watching her fuck Castiel was bringing you closer and closer to coming undone. Meg’s lips found yours and before long you were both crying out into each other’s mouths, as Castiel’s cock filled her and his tongue filled you.

Cas tightened his grip on your thighs and you pulled back for a moment as his tongue seemed to move even faster.

“Clarence here’s gettin’ close.” Meg breathed as she stopped bouncing and began to swivel her hips. You felt Cas groan against your pussy as his hips bucked up while Meg reached down to circle her clit as she drew Castiel’s pleasure out just a bit more.

She slowed against and looked directly at you- “Should I let him?”

“Not until you-  _ahh_ ” you cried out as Castiel’s tongue swiped across your clit in just the right way, throwing you over the edge. Meg bit her lip into your mouth as you came undone - bucking your hips and grinding down onto Cas’ face.

As she watched you writhe, she came undone as well, and in your come-haze you reached out and pushed her hand out of the way as you did the honors of rubbing her clit for her. She tried to bounce but as she came undone but she was only able to rock back and forth, which did in fact throw your angel over the edge. Castiel came just as Meg came down and hearing the noises they made, made you want to come all over again.

You climbed off of Cas, keeping your hand on Meg, rubbing her clit harshly as she looked at you. You guided her off of Cas but you never stopped rubbing her clit - not until another orgasm ripped through her. This time the noise she made was damn near pornographic as you rode her through her oversensitive orgasm.

When she was done, you both looked at Cas, who had done the honors of cleaning all of you up. He leaned back on the bed and pulled the blanket up over him while you settled down next to him.

“Well guys, that was fun-” Meg began as she stood up to put her clothes on, but was interrupted by a lock at the door.

“Five bucks says we were too loud and that’s Dean coming to complain.” you said as Meg slid her pants and shirt on before walking over to the door. You felt Cas chuckle as he pulled you close and made sure your chest was covered.

“Oh hey Dean! Y/N, looks like you were right.” Meg smiled.  
  
“Meg?” Dean questioned, looking her up and down before looking back at you and Cas on the bed- “What are..did you?”

“Sure did Deano, jealous?” She winked as she leaned against the doorway.

“Uh-” Was all Dean got out as he stood there- “Y/N, Cas? Really?”

“Oh come on Dean, you wouldn’t have even known if you didn’t walk over here to complain like you always do.” you said in a half joking tone.

“It’s not my fault you guys are loud.” He came back with.

“Good sex is loud, Deano!” Meg butted in.

All Dean did was look at her while you and Cas held back laughter. Meg looked back at you and Cas before opening her mouth again- “How about you swing by next time I’m around and..the four of us can get at it.”

Your heart skipped at the thought as what Meg said registered. Cas looked at you and you both silently agreed that, that wasn’t a half bad idea.

“I uh-” Dean made a face but when he saw you smirk at him he licked his bottom lip- “Just uh, yeah, we’ll see.” Dean walked away scratching his head before saying anything else and Meg closed the door as she came back into the room to adjust her clothes.

“Looks like next time’s a party of four.” She winked.

“Meg.” Cas said to get her attention. She looked up- “The door locks automatically.”

All she did was shrug as she stood up, now fully dressed and made her way back to the door- “I came to help you guys with that thing..then I heard Y/N over here moaning through the door and I-” She stopped talking as her eyes flashed black for a moment and she bit her bottom lip into her mouth.

You chuckled to yourself and held your hand up, waving as she walked out the door. You sighed and relaxed into your angel, unable to help yourself as you wondered just when next time would be.


End file.
